


Naughty

by KikiKierra



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: Zelda decides to confront Lilith about encouraging Sabrina's antics. Lilith distracts her.This is really just porn, the scenario is just to set it up.





	Naughty

Zelda was absolutely sick and tired of chasing around after Sabrina cleaning up all her messes. And even more tired of the fact that a certain someone always seemed to be encouraging her. It was time, Zelda decided, to put an end to all this.

She arrived at Lilith’s office and knocked on the door. But burst in before Lilith even had a chance to react.

“Zelda, dear, what do you w-”

“Why In Satan’s name are you always, _always_ , caught up in Sabrina’s messes? Why? You say you’re here to look out for her but yet you two almost always find yourselves in trouble!” Zelda practically spat.

Despite the onslaught Lilith remained eerily calm.

“Well … I’ve always been a bit of a trouble maker. A bit naughty, shall we say”.

She stood up and slowly approached Zelda.

“Do you have a naughty side, sweet Zelda,” she said as she pushed a wayward piece of Zelda’s hair back behind her ear, staring deep into her eyes.

“I-I ah, I…,” Zelda stammered, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

“I think you do,” Lilith whispered then kissed Zelda, softly but passionately.

She spun Zelda around and pushed her back to lean against her desk. She unzipped her dress and pulled it down, exposing Zelda’s breasts encased in a sexy lace bra that was quickly removed.

At this point Zelda broke the kiss.

“Here? Really?” she said, breathing heavily.

“Yes, yes, bit naughty remember?” Lilith drawled “besides, I locked that door with magic, no one’s coming in”.

Then she kissed Zelda’s neck. She peppered kisses all the way down to her boobs then sucked a nipple into her mouth. Her hand taking care of the other one.

Lilith pulled the dress forcefully, causing it to fall right off and pool at Zelda’s feet. She slowly, teasingly pulled Zelda’s panties off and spread her legs. She kissed her way up Zelda’s leg but avoided where she needed it the most, then repeated the action on her other leg.

Lilith ran a finger up and down Zelda’s pussy making her whimper.

“Lilith …. please,” Zelda moaned.

Lilith smirked “uh, uh, uh, you’ve gotta be patient,” she said.

She gave Zelda’s pussy a single lick making Zelda shudder a bit. Zelda looked down only to see Lilith looking back up at her, eyes dark with lust.

With that Lilith began to lick Zelda’s pussy properly. She sucked on her clit and flicked her tongue over it relentlessly. Zelda moaned and held Lilith in place.

Zelda felt the pressure building up in her core until it was almost unbearable. Then her orgasm hit her hard, she groaned and bucked as the pleasure came over her in waves. Lilith kept licking softly, allowing Zelda to ride the orgasm out fully. But by the time Zelda had recovered Lilith was standing up and had magiced Zelda’s back on.

“Now Zelda, dear, what is it you were saying?” Lilith asked innocently.

“I, ah, um,” Zelda stammered, clearly flustered, before storming out of Lilith’s office blushing furiously.

“Hmm,” Lilith mused to herself “that took care of that”.


End file.
